The Snow Queen
by Breathing in Poison
Summary: Sort of a Frozen/Snow Queen Crossover. When Elsa learns that her ancestor was the Snow Queen of legends, she's more than a little apprehensive. After all, The Queen was a horrible monster who kidnapped children and killed hundreds of people-at least, according to the stories. When a troll elder tells Elsa the true tale, she's determined to right old wrongs-or else.


_The Snow Queen_

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Nor the plot of the story called The Snow Queen. Only this fanfiction.

The clinking sound of the horse jingling the bit in its mouth, the _whoosh_ of the cold mountain air against her face, the reassuring _thump-thump-thump_ of the horse's stride-all of it was comforting, reassuring to Elsa. In most cases, she would have been relaxed and at peace.

Anna's sense of direction did not qualify as "most cases".

Elsa cantered Jaeger (her horse) alongside Rune (Anna's horse.) Her sister was muttering to herself and attempting to read a map from several different angles.

The queen gazed doubtfully at her sister. "Anna? Are we lost?"

Anna flashed her sister a hasty, slightly wild smile. "No, no, no! We're right on course!" She stared at the map and murmured, "I hope..."

Jaeger hurdled a log. "Are you sure?..."

"Sure I'm sure! Kristoff gave me directions!"

"O-oh kay, just wondering..."

The sisters turned into a clearing. Elsa abruptly halted her horse, feeling the buzz of magic in the air. Anna continued riding, still chattering.

"I mean, Kristoff's handwriting _is_ a little hard to read, but that's okay, if you turn it sideways it will-OOOH!"

Apparently, the _click-clack_ of hooves against cobblestone finally registered.

"Elsa! This is it!" Anna vaulted off her horse and hit the ground running. "Hey guys! It's so nice to see you all!"

To the casual observer, it would seem that she was talking to a bunch of sadly inanimate rocks.

But Elsa was no casual observer.

_Gripping her mother's skirts as the boulders rolled towards them. There was a pause, then the rocks unfurled to reveal a bunch of small, humanoid figures with deep-set eyes and glowing crystals at their throat._

_One of the trolls' eyes widened in recognition. "It's the king!" he gasped, and several shocked murmurs rolled through the crowd._

_Feeling her heart beat in her chest as her mother lowered Anna to the troll elder. Born with the power, or cursed? She bounced the question around in her mind as the troll focused his powers._

_Watching as the troll adjusted Anna's memories, wiping them of her powers. Listening to her father say sadly, "It's for the best."_

_Fear will be your enemy._

Elsa shook herself out of the memory and shivered.

_It's okay,_ she told herself. _The past is in the past._

By the time Elsa was done remembering, the trolls had already awoken.

"Aww, just look at you!"

"Kristoff is a lucky man!"

"When's the wedding gonna start? Hmm? Hmm?"

"I have the perfect dress waiting for you, you know!"

Elsa decided it was time to intervene.

"Erm...hello..."

All the trolls turned and stared at Elsa.

"Hey, it's the queen!"

"The one who built that castle?!"

"Ooo! That is some serious magic, there!"

"Heard you froze the fjord! No matter! Accidents always happen when learning magic!"

Elsa found herself shoved into the middle of the Valley.

"You're a pretty one!"

"Argh! Cold!"

"Is this dress made out of_ ice_? That is some beautiful craftsmanship!"

Elsa blinked and tugged the hem of her cape away from some trolls. "Uhh..."

"I sense ice magic." A deep, rasping voice issued from the center of the group. An ancient female troll rolled to Elsa and gazed up at her warily. "Name yourself."

Elsa bowed her head to the figure, not sure if she was to curtsy or show excess respect. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

_Sometimes known as the Snow Queen_, she refrained from saying. If she said it, she wouldn't be able to control the bitterness in her voice.

The troll elder grabbed Elsa's hands, tugging her down to her knees. Elsa tried to tug away, but to no avail. "I don't really like being touched."

The elder laughed, a deep rumble in her chest. "It's okay, girl. Ice can't hurt stone."

She studied Elsa's face carefully. "The resemblance is astounding..." she muttered. "Though..." She spread Elsa's fingers apart, noting the small, spark like blue snowflakes fluttering through the air. "...you have far more control than _she _ever had..."

"What?" Elsa stopped trying to get away and focused on the troll. "I'm not the only one who has powers?"

The troll turned her glittering black eyes into Elsa's bright blue ones. "Perhaps." She said shortly. "I don't really know."

Elsa finally managed to wrench her hand free. "Then who...?"

The troll chuckled. "Why, your ancestor, dearie." Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Also known as The Snow Queen."

A/N: Gahh, this turned out horrible. :/ I was in a rush.


End file.
